


soft blue

by forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Injury, Ned is a good friend, Pre-Slash, Two Soft Idiots, this is just tooth rooting fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul/pseuds/forthekidswhoaintgotnosoul
Summary: Peter is lucky to have him





	soft blue

It's good that Ned knows.

Peter still doesn't want anyone to be put at risk by the knowledge of who Spiderman is (it still scares him, what he has done by letting them find out) but if anyone deserves to know it's probably Aunt May and Ned. 

But Aunt May would freak out if she saw him now. Ned is thrilled to have a superhero for a best friend and doesn't seem to mind patching him up once in a while. 

That's why he showed up at Ned's house at 11pm.  
Aunt May might ground him for the bloody, might-be-broken nose and bruised side - she probably will - but before she would freak out really bad and think he'd drop dead any second now. 

Peter very much prefered Ned in situations like these. He kinda just rolled with the punches. 

Ned's soft, warm fingers carrass his cheek as he presses a star wars-themed band-aid on a cut below Peter's eye.  
Peter is sitting on Ned's desk chair, shirtless, star wars bandaids covering half his face and a bandage carefully wrapped around his bruised ribs. He knows that Ned secretly took a first aid class with MJ, he found the certificate when borrowing his english homework to copy. 

"All done", Ned smiles.

"Thanks", Peter whispers, leaning into the touch a bit too much. He's tired and got badly beaten up today, he can't wait to cuddle up by Ned's side and fall asleep.

"That's what best friends are for", Ned hums.

Peter doubts it.

He doubts every best friend could start a collection of tissues and shirts soaked with their best friend's blood, he doubts every best friend has files on every known NYC villain saved on their computer "just in case" and watches the news every day out of fear something might happen to their best friend (again) and no one would tell them. Ned is incredible.

"You are the best guy in a chair and friend ever", he mutters, just slightly slurring. His brain is fuzzy, he might actually have a slight concusion, but he means every word.   
Ned just hums again and pulls Peter into a gentle hug, careful not to hurt him further. 

"Did you text may?", he asks  
Peter shakes his head. He immediatly feels guilty but it's hard to keep his eyes open at this point.

"Okay, i'll text her" Ned promises, helping Peter get up and guiding him to his bed.   
"Wanna watch something?", he offers.  
"You can watch something, i'll just sleep", Peter mutters, already sliding under the covers and waiting for Ned to do the same.

Ned turns on the TV and lowers the volume. With Peter's enhanced hearing it doesn't really do much, but he appreciates the thought.  
Finally he can feel Ned's soft, warm body next to him and he immediatly puts his head on Ned's chest. 

With his free hand Ned picks out something on Netflix - Peter vaguely recognizes the opening song but he hasn't seen enough of whatever show it is to be sure what Ned picked.  
"I told May you're sleeping over", Ned says.  
Peter just nods and then finally drifts off to sleep. 

 

When he ask wakes up the TV ks still on, but Ned has fallen asleep, one arm wrapped around Peter, keeping him close. 

Ned's face is softly illuminated by the blue TV light and Peter thinks how lucky he is to have him.  
Other guys would go around bragging about knowing Spiderman and while Ned really wants to, he mostly keeps it to himself.   
He is always there for Peter, no matter what. He seems to understand better than anyone when Peter just needed to be left alone, when he needed to be distracted and when he needed actual support.

Ned is amazing.  
Smart and funny and kind and beautiful.   
For some reason people don't seem to think the same and while Peter thinks Ned deserves all the love and admiration in the world, he is kind of happy he gets to keep Ned to himself. 

While Peter has been starring at Ned, Ned's heart rate has picked up and he starts tensing up around Peter.  
Lazily Ned opens his eyes and with a groan starts rummaging for the remote with the hand Peter isn't lying on.  
He find it and the room goes dark, Ned's soft profile dissappearing from Peter's view.

Ned shifts a bit to get more comfortable and leans his head against Peter's.

"Hey, Ned", Peter whispered, pressing his forehead against Ned's temple, his nose bumping into Ned's cheek. 

"Love ya"

"Love ya too", Ned replies and Peter can feel him smile.


End file.
